bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Myōga Hisamaru
| birthday = June 17 | age = 300+ | gender = Male | height = 173cm | weight = 57kg | eyes = Green | hair = Red | blood type = O | unusual features = Facial Tattoo | alignment = | affiliation = Gotei Remnant(Loosely) Yaki | previous affiliation = Kidō Corps | occupation = Leader of Yaki | previous occupation = Vice Kidō Chief of the Kidō Corps | team = Yaki | previous team = Kidō Corps | partner = Higurashi | previous partner = Yamada Suigetsu | base of operations = Reikai | marital status = Single | relatives = | education = Shinō Academy Kidō Corps(Advanced Training) | status = Active | shikai = Ukihashi | bankai = }} Myōga Hisamaru (瓠丸 冥加, Hisamaru Myōga) was formerly the Vice Kidō Chief (副鬼道長, Fuku Kidōchō) of the Kidō Corps. However, with the advent of The Collapse and the death of the organization's commander, Yamada Suigetsu along with the vast majority of the organization's personnel, it ceased to function as a organization. Myōga, not wishing for the sacrifice of his comrades to be in vain, gathered the rest of the surviving members of the Kidō Corps and joined the Gotei Remnant underneath the banner of Yaki. While technically allied with Ryan Kuchiki and his forces, Myōga does not believe that Ryan is a worthy individual to follow and thus does not have his subordinates partake in the organization's military efforts. Appearance Myōga bears the appearance of a young man in his teenage years despite his relatively advanced age in a similar manner to child prodigy . Nonetheless, Myōga holds the air of a mature individual, mainly because of the responsibilities handed to him, and has constantly been treated like an equal by others. He is of relatively short height and a lean build, which along with his fair skin and almost bishōnen features make him look harmless to the standard individual. Along with this, Myōga's most distinct features are his head of maroon hair, the tattoo on his head reading Ai (愛, Love) and his heavy eye make up. In terms of attire, Myōga wears a variant of the standard Shinigami's Shihakusho, his being a maroon color and somewhat tighter and more form-fitting. The kosode has long sleeves, reaching down to his palms, and the hakama appear more akin to modern slacks than anything else. At his feet, he has white tabi and waraji, the tabi being almost bandage-like in their appearance. Finally, he wears a double-breasted, khaki-colored jacket with a large gourd situated behind it, strapped with a large piece of red fabric. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Kidō Master Given Myōga's previous position as the Vice Kidō Chief, it is undoubted that the man's prowess within Kidō is extremely high. Given the death of his commander Yamada Suigetsu, it is highly likely that his prowess is second-to-none among those who are a part of the Gotei Remnant. With the secrets of the Kidō Corps combined with his keen intelligence, Myōga is a wielder of magics that virtually nobody can rival at present. Kidō Master: Myōga, as his position might suggest, possesses virtually unparalleled mastery within the arts of Kidō among peers and enemies alike. He demonstrates extensive theoretical knowledge of all classified Kidō spells, methods of casting and incantation methods as well. Thus, making use of Kidō against Myōga is a feat said to be beyond even some of the greatest , with only true masters that have devoted themselves to the singular craft of magic being capable of overpowering him. That being said, it is not... Zanpakutō Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Kidō Corps Category:Yaki Category:Males Category:Kidō Master Category:Former Vice Kidō Chief